


Toy Soldiers

by Azazel



Series: If Wishes Were Wings (Then Maybe We Could Fly Away) [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim takes up stalking as a hobby. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Soldiers

Hyper-vigilance becomes a way of life the longer one is part of the Bat “family” so the sense of twitchy, skin-crawling paranoia is nothing new to Jason. Really, the only difference now, is that he _knows_ who is watching him. Every night since Tim found the warehouse he has made it a point to find Jason before the end of his patrol and follow him for a bit. He never interferes, he just watches. 

Now that he has had time to research his replacement more thoroughly Jason understands that watching is Tim’s natural state. He followed the Dynamic Duo when he was a kid and watched until he figured out who Robin really was. He kept following them even after Dick left and Jason came on board. He followed Bruce after Jason died. He is following Jason right now. And Jason is less than pleased. 

Landing lightly on the roof of a ten-story apartment building Jason hops over the edge onto the fire escape and waits. In a matter of seconds he hears Tim’s cape brush the gravel and tar of the roof. He knows Tim saw him drop out of sight. Like clockwork, Tim leans over the shallow ledge trying to see what Jason is up to. Striking out like lightning Jason grabs the collar of Tim’s cape and hauls him bodily off the roof. Even with all of the equipment and the uniform he can easily dangle Tim in the air above the alley. Tim’s only reaction is to gasp quietly and hold on to Jason’s wrist with both hands. His expression is blank, no fear or anger anywhere on his face. Even though Tim can’t see it Jason scowls.

“I recall telling you I don’t want you following me.”

Tim tilts his chin down almost sheepishly. Jason shakes him and snarls, “What, you thought I wouldn’t notice the little fly buzzing around?”

Tim’s hands tighten slightly but he doesn’t rise to the bait. Instead he tries to make his voice as blank as his face, “I told you, I want to bring you home.”

“You best start whistling another tune real quick, little bird. Or I’ll make sure the Bat has to soak you up off the pavement with a sponge.”

For a moment Tim looks mutinous, like he wants to contest Jason’s ability to make good on the threat. He opens his mouth once, twice and a third time before he says, “Just because it isn’t what you want to hear doesn’t make it untrue.”

Jason scoffs and yanks Tim across the railing of the fire escape to slam him against the rough brick building hard enough to force the breath out of his lungs. Jason twists his fist in the cape, growling, “I think I was right. You _do_ enjoy the punishment. I know you’re too smart not learn.”

Tim gasps and flexes his grip on Jason’s wrist but doesn’t try to break the hold. Jason crowds close, pressing their bodies together from chest to knees. The helmet bumps Tim’s cheek when Jason leans in to say, “That’s right, _Timothy_ , I _know_.”

Tim’s eyes go wide behind his mask. His voice is choked with Jason’s fist pressed to his throat, “What?”

“Oh, come on. You didn’t really think your identity was a secret did you?” It’s phrased as a question but Tim knows there is no right answer. “But that isn’t really the point. You need to learn boundaries, Replacement.” One tiny shift pushes Jason’s right knee between Tim’s thighs. Tim grunts and twitches, tries to move onto his toes. Jason follows, tilting his hips and leaning his weight against Tim, using his greater bulk to pin him. He can feel Tim’s throat work against his knuckles. He can’t tell if it is his own anger or Tim’s persistence that makes him want to crawl into the kid’s skin. It makes him wonder if Tim was this tenacious when he convinced Bruce to make him Robin. Or. If it really took any convincing at all. 

Jason grits his teeth and switches his grip from the cape to Tim’s neck, not squeezing, yet. The pressure he uses to tilt Tim’s face up is almost gentle but his tone is far from it, “Get the lenses up, I want to see you.”

Tim nearly jumps to comply, his right hand flying up to his mask to flick the hidden switch. His eyes are wide, icy blue and young. But still not scared. In fact, Jason thinks there might be a shimmer of anticipation. Or maybe that’s just his own twisted sense of hope. 

“Is this how you got the uniform? Just followed him around until he said yes?” 

He can feel Tim’s heartrate jump against his palm but his expression doesn’t change. Tim reaches out and touches the fingertips of his right hand to the helmet. “Can I see you?”

Jason rears back and grabs Tim’s wrist, slamming it against the wall next to his head. Tim squirms, choking a little when Jason clenches the hand around his throat. 

“Don’t.”

Tim nods once, decisive. His eyes trace the smooth surface of the helmet before meeting Jason’s eyes squarely. Even though he knows Tim can’t actually see his eyes it makes him feel stripped, exposed. With a grunt he releases Tim’s wrist and reaches down to clutch his hip instead. 

“I could kill you right here and no one would even notice. He’d just get another to take your place.” Tim slips his freed hand inside Jason’s jacket and flattens his palm against Jason’s back. With a gentleness that could be mistaken for timidity he coaxes Jason closer. Shifting his weight again sits him squarely on Jason’s thigh. 

Jason sighs, digging his fingers into Tim’s hip. The layers of cotton and Nomex and Kevlar make it so he can’t really feel anything but pressure when he presses his crotch against Tim. Grumbling under his breath he reaches down, making quick work of his belt, button and zipper, shoving his open jeans out of the way. Moving slowly, he grinds his cock into the dip between Tim’s thigh and pelvis. He spares a fleeting thought to Batman’s use of smooth, slick fabrics for uniforms as he increases the speed and force of his thrusts. 

Tim’s breath hitches in his chest and he snatches his hand away when Jason yanks his hand off of his neck to grab his other hip. He almost giggles when he thinks of how he is going to explain the stains on his uniform to Bruce. Or, better yet, Alfred. 

Looking down Jason watches his cock slide over black and red, smearing precum with every pass. Tim doesn’t push him away when he reaches out with his free hand. Instead he wraps his arm around Jason’s shoulders and holds on. It feels like forever but they both know it is only minutes before Jason lets out a pained noise and coats Tim’s hip, abdomen and utility belt with cum. 

Tim shudders when Jason steps away, his fingers slipping over the tight shirt covering a bullet-proof vest. It takes Jason more time than he is strictly comfortable with to rearrange his clothes. Luckily for him he managed to avoid getting semen on himself. He sneers a little when he sees what a mess he made of Tim’s uniform. 

“Have fun thinking up an excuse for that.” Swinging one leg across the railing he looks over his shoulder at Tim, growling, “And stop following me.” 

There is a series of clangs followed by a quiet thud as Jason scales the fire escape then drops to the pavement. Tim stands still, panting, as he listens to the sound of a motorcycle starting up. Lurching to the railing he watches Jason speed out of the alley toward the warehouse where he first found him. He knows this isn’t going to be the last time he follows Jason but he will have to be more careful from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Again VERY loosely inspired by [this vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JbebCRbAKs) and the song of the same name, specifically the lyrics
> 
> “How, how, how if not for you  
> And you’ll be my local hero  
> Be my role model  
> And don’t, don’t, don’t fail me now”


End file.
